We Meet Again
by indestructiblewoman123
Summary: Different story. He was like her older brother. When he left League Of Shadows, she realized that it was something more than friendship between them. Now they have a chance to meet again (M Later, Bane/OC, No Talia) first 2 chapters sucks a little :
1. Chapter 1

_It was early morning. She didn't want to sleep, 4 hours of resting was enough for her. She was sitting on the bed, thinking. This situation was so confusing for her. Her sister's death, Talia's death made a painful scar not only on her soul. Her mother, Lauren was like a ghost right now, Ra's hasn't showed up since this sad news, and HE... He didn't show any emotions, good or bad one, only stare at the horizon. But she knew. His eyes were so... empty and yet filled with anger and pain, that she was afraid to even stand next to him. He has changed._

_Talia has been her sister since she remembered. Cassie's mom told her once, that Talia's mom was thrown into bad place, strange prison with her. HE was in this prison with them, and after brutal attack HE saved Talia. Then Talia found Ra's League and stayed there._

_She didn't have a chance to meet HIM before she turned five. Two weeks after her birthday, she was sitting in her mom's cabinet (Lauren was a nurse, very good nurse in League) drawing something. She jumped at the suddenly opened doors and then some big, muscled figure walked into the room. He has black V-neck t-shirt, dark green cargo pants, black combat boots and big, frightened mask what looks to Cassie like a big, metal spider. It covered almost all parts of his face, leaving only his blue-green eyes. They were frightening too. HE was frightening, but when he walked into the room, her mom left everything and hug him tightly. His eyes were filled with happiness, but when he looked at Cassie, she hid behind her mom. "So, this is Cassie, right?" his voice sound mechanically, because of his mask probably, but was also soft and very friendly. Even though she didn't see his face, she knew he was smiling. "Yes, this is my beautiful daughter. Honey, don't hide yourself, come here and meet Bane" her mom told her. And so she did. He was about three or even four times bigger than her. "Hi, I'm Cassie" she said with trembling voice. When she looked at him, she saw the most beautiful eyes in the world._

_And now there she is. Sitting on the bed, thinking about the past. 'Talia's dead, Bane is a monster, great.' She thought and walk onto the small balcony, soft wind caressed her skin. It was 4 in the morning. 'Few minutes and I will never see him again'. After a while, she saw big, hulking figure walk out of the League basement. He looked up to her balcony. She felt her stomach drop. 'It's end, this is the very last time I see him' tears formed in her eyes. Then she saw him turning back and leaving._

She woke up with the sight of him leaving. She felt tears on her cheeks. She missed him, after all those years she damn want him back. She looked at the clock, it was 3 am. She went to the kitchen and grab a cold toast. She looked at the window. Gotham. This weird city, with violence, criminals, but also lot's of good people. She felt something curling next to her. It was Warrior, her cat. She smiled at the thought of his name. He was black, with one icy-blue eye. Few scars lied on his back. She found him on the street, he was almost dead, big dog attacked him, but he fought to the last until dog's owner catch his dog and separate him from cat. She took him to the vet, and cared for him. And after few weeks, she decided to keep him.

She grabbed him softly and sat him on her knees. "Where are you Bane?" She asks with wet eyes and looked up to the starry sky.

**...**

"So, how's our plan?" he said with calm voice. "everything as you planned, boss" Barsad said "as WE planned, dear Barsad. Thank you. Take Isaac and Chris and go visit " "Yes sir." Bane watched as his second-in-command went to the serves. It was a starry night 'Beautiful night, indeed' he thought and simply stare at the sky. He remembered. Right ten years ago, he was forced to leave the League. And why? Because he did the right thing, that Ra's will never do, because he was a fucking afraid of this? He felt anger rising in his body, so he went to the serves as fast, as he could without running. He had to forget. Right now he had more importantly things to think about.

**A/N: Hi! This is my first FanFic. I had an idea after reading soo many stories, so i decided to make my own FanFic. It will be a little different that the others. Few things to make my story clear: **

** is NO Talia. She's dead. She deserves it after how he treated Bane in TDKR ^^**

**2. This is Bane centric story**

**3. OC's name's Cassandra (I just like this name, it's beautiful *u*)**

**READ THIS:**

**English is not my native language, however I will do my best to don't make mistakes, but I'm a human, so please be understanding for me ;) **

**So, Read & Review! It means a lot ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Cassie woke up in the morning, realized that she fell asleep with Warrior on her lap. Sighing, she went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she looked at the mirror, all she saw was mess. Her dark, straight hair were flying everywhere around her face, her brown eyes were disappearing under her heavy eyelids. When she stripped herself, she stepped under the shower. The feeling of warm water was refreshing, so after 3 minutes she was totally awaken. While she was whipping herself, she decided to visit her aunt's bar, she was working there, but this day she is free. Except her aunt Kelly and uncle Bill, she didn't have anyone here in Gotham. And actually all over the world she didn't have anyone except them. She decided to wear simply blue t-shirt, black jeans and her favorite, blue Converse. She fed Warrior, gave him a small kiss and went to the bar.

The street was empty today. Sunday, so everyone went somewhere. Street's emptiness helps her mind to work harder, so another thought comes to her mind. Why is she dreaming about the past? Why is she MISSING HIM? He left her. He left League, and then the League was destroyed. He DARED to left the League. She should feel the anger, not this strange feeling of loosing someone. But her childish side was begging for him. After all those times together she was suddenly separated form him. She probably will never have a chance to see his blue-green eyes, felt his warm, strong body while he was caring her to her bed. She felt sadness going through her mind.

"_Bane! Dad!" she screamed with happiness when she saw them. 'Finally they came back!' she ran as fast as she could to them. Then she felt strong arms around her and feeling of being lift. Next thing she saw was beautiful, deep blue-green eyes. "As you can see, little one, we're back" Bane said with his mechanically voice "You didn't expect us to came back?" He asked with crinkled corners of his eyes. "No of course I expect you to come back! I-will-never-thought-about-something-like-that-you-know-that-I..." she stopped seeing the hard glare of her father. "Would you please give him a little break? I'm sure he's tired as I am. It was a difficult mission. And you" he looked at Bane "I see you in my office. 23 minutes" "Yes, sir" When Ra's heard the answer, he simply walked to Lauren to hug her and went with her into the basement. _

"_So, little one" Bane started, putting her on the ground "what did you do when I wasn't around?" She grabbed his big hand with her own as they started to walk to the basement "Not much. I trained a lot with Johnny..." "Who's Johnny?" Bane asked with furrowed brows. "This blonde boy, over there" she lift her small hand and pointed at slim boy, about 15 year old "Mhm. Continue" Said Bane after studying young man. "Then mum shows me some medical stuff, and honestly I forgot everything what she said." Bane lifted a brow "Oh, so this is how you pay attention to what your mother says?" "Hey! It wasn't so important, even mom told me this!" "If we're speaking about medical 'stuff' it's always _important. _It's not too late hour for you, little one?" "it's n.."she yawned" not" _

_Bane chuckled " I have to visit your father in his office..." "Can I go with you?" "I'm afraid you can't, but you can go to bed" Cassie sighed, showing him as much tiredness as it was possible "Will you carry me? I'm tired. I've been waiting for you sooo long " Bane sighed, then lifted her from the ground and started to carry her small figure to her room "Have you seen Talia today?" Bane asks "No, I actually haven't seen her since today's morning... Bane?" "Yes?" "I'm glad you're back" "...And so do I" he answered after a while, feeling her small body curled against his muscled chest._

She started to blinking to do not allow the tears ran down her cheeks. 'I have to live my life, don't think about the past' then she started to walk faster. Why she's thinking about HIM, about all those years? She walked past almost empty street , her mind was racing.

When she finally arrived to her aunt's, she forgot about Bane and League. She walked into the Kelly's Ground(it was the name of the bar). As always, lot's of people around, small band playing some music at the scene, waitresses running here and there with mugs filled with beer, familiar scent of cigarettes and cigars. She's not a smoker, but she knew this scent very well right from here. Cassandra went into the back, said few 'Hi' to friends and goes into 'The Office' of the bar. Behind the desk, she found her aunt checking some papers. "Cass, what in the living hell are you doing here?" Kelly said with pretended anger "I thought that I gave you free today... but if you really wanna work..." then she stood up and hug her sister's daughter "I'm simply bored. As hell." Cassie said with bright smile on her face "Oh, I thought that you will sleep all day or something..." "Actually, I have enough of sleep" older woman looked at Cassie with suspicion "YOU have enough SLEEP? Honey, are you okay?" Kelly said while touching her niece's forehead "Honestly speaking, no." "What happened?" Then Cassandra told her aunt everything about memories of her mother, of League, of... Bane. She felt tears ran down her cheeks. "Honey, it's okay. Shhh.. I know you miss dad, you miss mom... I miss her too" Kelly said, hugging Cassie. "You have me and Bill, you don't have to be worry about anything" "Where is uncle Bill after all?" "He said he have some business to do" "in Sunday?" "it looks weird I know, but... he's well known in Gotham, he have lot's of clients. Five days in a week aren't enough" Kelly said with a smile "Hey, let's go for some drink. Hugh's drinks helps everyone"

**...**

Bill was sitting in his office, he looked at the clock and sighed. "2 pm and I didn't eat anything since 6 am". "With all due of respect, I don't think that you need a lunch, Mr. Malcolm. If you will loose few kilos it will be no end of the world, am I right?"

Tall, brown-haired man walked into Malcolm's office. His hazel eyes studied every single detail in the room. Right behind him walked another man, shorter but just a little, slim with dark, short hair.

"if I may ask, who are you gentlemen?" A smirk appeared on taller man's face "My name is Barsad and this is Chris. You don't know us, but I'm sure you know Mr. Bane" When last word escaped from Barsad's mouth, a chill ran down Malcolm's spine. "Y-Yes o-of course I know M-Mr. Bane. But why does he want from me? I told him that I will not do anything with his business this month". Barsad came closer to the desk. "Mr. Bane don't like to wait. Aaand you're not the only one person, who stays in touch with Spartans " "I-I know of course I'm not the o-only person, Spartans have lot's of members.." "and you're not even a member" Barsad said with cold stare. "I-I can't do nothing right now. I-I don't know yet a-about transport of guns, about Bazookas I know only one thing: Thursday, 200thousand pieces, but I don't know where.." "SO MOVE YOUR FAT ASS AND DO SOMETHING TO FOUND OUT !' Barsad yelled "or... you and Kelly will not end so well" "HEY! It's about me and you people, don't involve her in it" "SO DO THE FUCKING JOB" Brown-haired man shouted once again at chubby man behind the desk. "Have a nice day, " and then, men left leaving Bill scared and worried about him, Kelly and also about Cassie.

**A/N: Hey It's me, It's me, It's indestructible123 ! what a poem ; o soo if you are reading this, you enjoyed (even a little) of my story.**

**1st chapter was... hmm... crap, maybe ? but I was tryin' to make this one better :) I know there is no Bane here, I'm upset too ;c there will be more him next chapter, PROMISE! As you can see there are a flashbacks. There will be more of them. **

**I hope you enjoyed this casue-i-was-a-little-scared-but-now-looks-like-everything-is-okay-so-i-can-sleep-in-peace :D yup, freakin' timezone ;) chapter 3 soon :D **

**HEY YOU! If you enjoyed this, leave me a review, I want to know what do you like in this story, what you don't like (I will not be surprised if it will be the language ;p) maybe you have your own idea? I know it's hard to judge after 2 chapters, but even "good 1, waitin' 4 more" will make me feel better ;)**

**Have a nice day, random FanFics reader ! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

He was standing next to the small waterfall in the basement, watching his men working. 'Barsad and Chris will not come back so fast. Fat man's office is on the other side of the city, so I have time for myself' he thought. Actually, why he is in Gotham? Yes, of course, the weapons, but something deep in his soul was telling him that it's not the reason why he chose THIS city. Spartans can be find everywhere. In New York, Philadelphia, Charlotte, Miami, Houston, Albuquerque, Phoenix, Los Angeles, even in FUCKING HONOLULU. So, why Gotham? 'Why? I dare asking myself why?' he thought with anger. He knew why. BATMAN. It was all about this man. It was his fault, Bane realized it long time ago, but unfortunately too late for come back to League. Because of Mr. Wayne, SHE was dead.

_It was sunny, beautiful day, but clouds seems to have another idea for the day. It was getting darker and darker. Then, raindrops begun to lazy fall down form the clouds. 'Looks like I will receive a bad news today' Bane thought after 4-hour training. After fast shower, he went to Lauren's cabinet, just to see what girls are doing. Talia was on the mission with some guy. He wasn't jealous about this 23-year old Marco Cabana, born in Las Tunas, Cuba. It was just this strange feeling that something will happen, and his feelings never betrayed him. Even if Ra's told him that in Bikaner, the place where Talia and Marco were going, stayed another League's member, Bruce, it didn't help Bane, he was worried about Talia all the damn time. _

_He knocked to the cabinet's door and when he heard answer, he simply walk into the room. Something wasn't right. In the room were Cassie, Lauren, Ra's and... Marco? So where's Talia? "Before you will say something, Marco please go out" "Yes sir." Marco nodded and without eye contact with Bane, he walked out of the room. "Were you crying?" Bane asked girls softly. They didn't answer, just simply stare at the floor with their reddened eyes. Ra's looked like his_ own _ghost "Bane, I don't know how to tell you" Ra's started with sad look in his eyes "Tell me about what? What the hell is happen? Where is Talia?" He looked at Cassie. She stared at him with tears running down her cheeks and trembling bottom lip. "Little one, what's happen? Why are you and Lauren crying?" he kneeled down next to Cassie, then he felt as she fell in his arms, crying and shouting. "SHE'S DEAD BANE! SHE'S DEAD! WHY SHE? SHE WAS SO GOOD TO ME, TO YOU, WHY?!" Then Bane felt his stomach drop, he could only hug Cassie as tightly as it was possible. "I-I... Sh-she's dead?" he still didn't believe them. "In the building was bomb. Bruce, the man who was there with Marco and Talia... he betrayed us. He said that we are heartless sect. Then he shot Marco in the stomach. Talia fought with Bruce, but he was stronger than her, he dropped... he dropped Talia from the 5th floor... there was no chance for her to survive" Ra's told him the cold truth. _

_Everything was suddenly so odd, every single feeling was gone. He stared at the empty wall, feeling Lauren's warm hand on his shoulder and small, trembling figure in his arms._

Then he killed Marco. Just because he didn't save Talia, just because he didn't fight with this asshole named Bruce Wayne. For that, he was thrown out of the League. then he found Barsad, Chris, rest of his man and made his own League. They were brothers, and he was their Boss. They didn't have anyone except him, so they were loyal, they will NEVER betray him or make a mistake. They know, there is no mistakes.

In the League, he have to listen someone else. Now he is the boss. Now people have to listen him.

The memory of Lauren and Cassie made him feel empty. Lauren was like mother for him and Cassie... he wasn't sure. First she was like a sister, but when he was leaving the League... _'How she looks right now?' _the thought suddenly came to his mind. How she have to looks ? She's probably younger version of Lauren. Dark-haired with brown eyes, not so tall but not too short, fit, with wide hips and full breasts... he shook his head. 'More important things, Bane. Weapons, murders, blood etc.'

"Boss?" he heard Barsad's voice. "We're back." "Good. How's our Fatman?" then he saw doubt on Barsad's face. "He's ... good" Bane grinned under the mask "Okay... what about the work he had to do?" "He don't know anything about Spartans' warehouse" "And when you hear that, what did you tell him?" Bane made few step closer "I told him that he's not the only one who stays in touch with Spartans, so if he'll not do the job we will kill him and his wife." "Great! That's my boy" Bane smiled under the mask. "You and Chris made a very good job."

Bane handed Barsad's small piece of paper. "Take this. Tell bartender in the 'restaurant' few streets away the word from this card, he will give you and Chris something. Go and have fun with my gift!" Bane said grinning. "Yes sir." While Bane was heading to his room, Barsad checked the card. 'Kitties' – it was the only word on the small piece of paper. Young man was sure, it wasn't about animals.

**...**

Mexicano Drinko really helped Cassandra's feelings. She felt better. Even it was her free day, she helped waitresses with their job. She was with friends, and this mattered back in this time. "Hugh my darling, we can always count on ya!" Kelly said with enthusiasm "Of course, boss" Hugh smiled "Ey! I'm not so old" And bar's crew laughed loudly. "Cass, how's your kitty? I'm thinking about adopt one" Ashley, one of the waitresses said. "He's fine, thanks. That's great you want to adopt one" "Cyclops is okay, Ash want to adopt another kitty, it was a good day" Hugh said. "Fuck you, his name is Warrior" Cass said with mock offense "okay, kay. Boss it's half past nine. We're closed for half hour. Can I go to home now?" Hugh asked Kelly with wide grin. "Name me Boss one more time you sumbitch! WE ARE A FAMILY, we are brothers and sisters" She answered with smile. "So I can go?" "Yeah, get your fat ass from my bar and have fun" "fun?" Hugh asked "I know your girlfriend have birthday today..." Kelly said grinning. All the crew made a long 'ooouuuu' and Hugh blushed red "ok, so I... I have to go.." "HAVE FUN HUGH!" All people from the back shouted loudly.

"_we are a family. We are brothers and sisters. This is what you should know, my daughter" _Cassie heard Ra's voice in her mind. She shook her head. "Okay, speaking about Warrior... I'm sure he is the saddest animal in the world right now." "you were at home at 3 pm" Ashley said "I know but I have to make him a dinner. At 3 he ate a lunch" Cassandra said with a smile. "Okay, as you wish. Buuut. Tomorrow. 10 am you are here." Kelly said grinned. "Of course. Bye everyone!" "Bye gorgeous!"

Cold wind caressed her skin during her slow walk. _"we are a family. We are brothers and sisters. This is what you should know, my daughter"._ The sentence stayed in her mind. She missed him. She missed even his hard glare when she did something wrong (for example kick one of League's members between his legs, because he said that she's very small). She hasn't even had a chance to say to him how much she love him. Last time she saw him, he was fighting to the last.

"_Honey, look at me" her mum's voice was calm as always "I told you once about my sister, right? She live in United States. Dad's friend is working on the airport in Lhasa. He will find a way to transport you to Gotham. When you will be there, do not contact with police or anyone except Kelly. Her full name is Kelly Malcolm, she have a bar, Kelly's Ground" "what about you and dad?" "don't think about us. Go, survive and be free" then Lauren kissed her daughter's forehead "I love you" "I love you too, mom" then she ran as fast as she could._

" I survived, I'm free. But where is happiness?"

**Yo ****It's me, It's me, It's indestructible123 ! ^^ I like that ;d **

**here it is chapter 3 ! **

**so, dear reader, what do you think?**

**Aaaand? Was it good or not ? I hope it was. **

**Sadness ;c I'll try to make chapter 4 more cheerful :) Like I said, more flashbacks :D **

**Tell me what do you think! Leave me a review !**

**Have a nice day, random FanFics reader ! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

She woke up at 8 am, then took fast shower. She decided to wear black tank top and jeans. she slept well, maybe because of alcohol. '10 am? Not too late for a waitress?' she thought. She played with Warrior after feeding him. When she looked at the clock it was 9.25 am. "okay, my dear one-eyed love, I have to go" she said simply to her kitty, then kissed him softly. Warrior answered her a simple 'meow' as she grabbed sweatshirt and left.

Oh, she loved the fresh air. She could walk and walk and walk all day and all night. Walk was short, and when she arrived at Kelly's Ground, she met Hugh outside the building. "Heeey" "Hey girl. Free is gone. Now you have to work" Hugh answered smiling "Yup. How's your night?" "Daamn welllll. Thank god that I have girl like Stacy" Cassie smiled "Good to know. Is Ash in the bar?" "No, I didn't see her there" she nodded, then walk into the back. "Is anybody out there?" "I am!" she heard her aunt's voice, then she saw her smiling face. "Oh hey Honey" "Hey, I'm here, heady to work!" "Good, we'll see after 2 hours." "Wow. Not so many people." Kelly sighed "Yup." Cassie looked at her aunt "something bother you?" "Nothing.." "I know you too well" "It's not something big, probably I'm a little stressed" "Come on, I can trust you and you can trust me. You told me this" Kelly smiled sadly "I told you yesterday that Bill have lot of job, right?" "Yup" "So, when I ask him about this work he just murmured something about being professional and if he's professional he can't tell me about all this stuff" Cassie furrowed a brow "Aaaand what's the matter? "I... I think that he's cheating on me" "WHAAAT?" "I mean.. he always told me everything about his job, his clients and now... nothing, even a little word. I think that he doesn't spend this extra hours in his office" Cassandra hugged her aunt "Really? Cheating on YOU? He know very well that you are the most intelligent and the most beautiful woman in the world. He'll never cheat on you" "But what if.." "If what? If nothing. you know it's stupid, right?" Cassie said with bright smile on her face "Maybe... But, after all you shouldn't talk to me like that, I'm your aunt" Kelly answered with grin "Okay, so.. dear aunt maybe we will do some work today instead of sitting and thinking about the stupidest thing I've ever heard?" girls laughed softly "Did I miss something?" Ashley said walking into the back. "Nothing at all. So, it's today?" "What is today?" "Kitty adoption" Cassie grinned "ah Yes! You have to help me make a choice" "You will choose kitty later, now go back to work!" Kelly said "Yes, boss" girls answered, laughing.

**...**

"I checked them boss. The bar is named Kelly's Ground. Baker Street 45. They have very intense neon, so you'll find it very easy" frightened man was standing in front of Bane "Thank You. Go back to work." "Yes, sir." When the man left the room, Barsad asked "Why want you to go there?" Bane turned to his second-in-command "I was wondering, how Kelly look like. If Malcolm will failed, I have to know if her death will be enough painful. Also, I'm curious how the bar looks inside." "You have an idea how to get there? I mean.. your mask..." "Is very specific, I know. But I will wear a helmet." "You will be sitting there in a helmet?" "No." Bane said and started heading to the door. Then he stopped, and turned to Barsad " If I will just deliver a pizza, who will ask me to take it off?"

In the evening, he was wearing simply black pants and motorcycle jacket. "I'll be back shortly" he said to Barsad, and when he nodded, Bane wore a helmet, and drove to the pizzeria. He took one pizza from the young boy, giving him beating of his life, then headed to the Kelly's Ground

He stopped his motorbike before bar. 'Very intense neon' he thought and walked into the building. There was a lot of people, local was full. He saw few waitresses running here and there. He approached one of them. "Excuse me, I had to deliver pizza here.." Bane started. When she turned to him. He froze. She looked just like... like Lauren, but yet different, she had the same smile. "Um... Pizza? Excuse me for a moment" then she headed to the bar, probably to ask bartender about it. 'the same eyes' he shook his head 'No, Lauren was older and she's... she's dead' he thought. When she came back she smiled softly "Are you sure that pizza was ordered to this address?" "Yes and paid in advance" "Oh... Looks like we will get a free pizza today" "Maybe not. All I want to know is your name" "Um.. Cassandra" she said with bright smile on her face. "Beautiful as its owner." "Cass Darling would you please come here" "I have to go. Thanks for dinner" She gave him last look and turned to her aunt "You're welcome" he said quietly and left..

**...**

He didn't believe what he just saw. Cassandra, _Cassie_ was standing next to him. He wanted to come back for her, grab her by her arm and take her outside, to show her that he's alive. But he can't, she had her own life, and it seemed to be very good. But she... she couldn't survive...he was looking for her. 'But I've never found a body' he thought.. After all those years the realization came to his mind, he understood, that Talia never loved him... and that he hurt Cassandra and never had a chance to explain himself. After realization, came loneliness. He lost every single emotion. Actually, he thought that, but it looks like it wasn't true. Now he was standing on a high building, watching starred sky.

"_Bane" he heard her soft voice "Bane, dammit it's not healthy sitting here only in t-shirt" "Maybe for you. My __resistance is good enough__" "Sorry that I actually care about you" There was a long pause. Then he felt as something was dropped on his shoulders – his coat. "I told you that..." "Shut up." She snarled and sat next to him. "You killed Marco, you know w-what this mean" "Yes, I know" "When you're leaving?" he felt her burning gaze on his face, yet he didn't look at her "__Tomorrow before the sunrise" "WHAT? And you didn't tell me?!" he saw her small frame stood suddenly "You planned just leave me like that?!" "Of course not, I will..." He saw shining tears running down her cheeks "You will what? You will leave without any word? Of course you will because since she's dead you hasn't showed any emotions!" He stood up so fast, that his coat fell off of his arms. "What? It's not true? And the saddest thing is that __**she never cared about you**__. It was always about her and I realized this when I saw you and her kissing" his eyes widened a little "When?" "Few months ago. She didn't kiss you as you kissed her. You kissed her and she kissed her trophy. All this time you were only a __**trophy**__" after she said this, she felt strong hand on her throat, her eyes widened in fear. When Bane realized what he just did, he put her softly on the ground, taking away his big hand from her throat. "I...I'm sorry" "No you're not. This is what you became, a heartless monster" she whispered every single word with trembling voice, stepping back from him. "Cassie I.." "No. I don't want to hear nothing. I've never expect you to hurt me... and you hurt me, Bane. I don't want to see you ever again!" she shouted the last sentence and ran into the basement. Sun was already gone, only orange light covered yard and the basement._

_He packed all his things. Only one big bag, he never needed anything else. Then he heard soft knock to the door. 'Cassie?' the thought came to his mind "Come in". But it wasn't Cassandra. It was Lauren. They stared at each other few seconds, then Lauren broke the silence. "so... I made few canisters of your medicine. You know how to apply them, right?" "Yes, Thank You" he said when she handed him small pack. "There is 54 canisters. So you can change them 27 times" Bane furrowed a brow "Why you did so many of them? With my condition one change for 3 months is enough" "Don't ask. Be thankful." "I am." He stared at Lauren without any word "I will miss you" she said simply and hugged him. "You were like... son for me. I will never forget you" "I am afraid even you would like to, you will never be able to forget. I am... a specific person" She broke the hug, then headed to the door. When she opened them, she told him quietly. "She will never forget you too." And left him in the middle of the room. _

_Sun was slowly rising when he was leaving the basement, and started to slowly walk to the rented car. He felt someone's gaze on him. He looked up on one of the balconies only to catch this tiny teenager staring at him. 'I will be miss you' he tried to said by the look in his eyes, then he turned back, got into the car, turned on the engine and drove away._

**Yo ****It's me, It's me, It's indestructible123 ! ^^**

**Here it is chapter four**

**So, you liked and you want more? ;d**

**It's very hard to write in other language, but it's very good to know that you actually understand something ;) **

**Aaand chapter 4 wasn't soo cheerful... But they met again! IT'S NOT THE END OF THE STORY ;D**

**Tell me what do you think! Leave me a review ! I SAID LEAVE A REVIEW ^^**

**Have a nice day, Random FanFics reader ! ;]**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

She woke up at 10 am. "My god, I'm so lazy" Cassandra said to herself. She made a breakfast for Warrior and herself, then grabbed a shower. She started to brush her hair, then she heard the doorbell. When she opened the door, she saw Ashley. "Hey. I disturbed you?" "Heey, No you didn't. Come in. "Oh my god there you are, the cutest one-eyed kitty all over the world!" Ashley said grabbing Warrior and sitting him on her lap.

"So" Cassandra started, grinning "What is the reason that I received such a pleasure of your visit?" "I just missed him" Ash answered stroking kitty's head. Cassandra raised her brows "Okay, I'm sure he's pleased with your visit too" "What time do we start work today?" "1pm" Ashley smiled "Two more hours." "What about this kitty we chose yesterday? How was his night?" "He's doing fine, just a little frightened, but it's because my house is a new place for him" Cassie nodded "Yeah, the same was with this boy over there" she pointed at her kitty. Then they heard a phone ring. "it's mine" said Cassandra "Kelly. Hey what's up?... Lot of people?... Ash is with me... Earlier? Yeah sure... ok... uhum... okay, see ya there... She said that she need us. There are lot's of people and one of the girls didn't shows up there" she said grabbing her jacket. "I bet we're talking about this lazy teenager" Ashley said standing and putting Warrior on the ground "Kristin?" "Yup. Bye lovely kitty" Cassie shook her head "You're crazy. Bye Warrior" she said closing the door behind her.

**...**

He was sitting at the desk, checking some papers, that Malcolm gave to Barsad. There was basic information about few highest-standing guys in Spartans, few addresses that could possibly be bigger warehouses all over the states, papers with dates of transports, more than 70 per cent of them happened, but rest can happen in a small space of time. Suddenly, beautiful Talia's face came to his mind.

_He was punching the bag by using all his force. Sweat was running down his face, neck and his muscled chest. In his training room was always a little bit of darkness. It had only one, small window. Sunset is going through it, illuminating his big frame. He didn't want to hear anything nor feel, it was only he and his power against leather bag hanging in the middle of the room. " As always, working harder than anyone else" Talia was leaning against the cold wall. _

_He stopped and looked at her "Just to be stronger, just to keep you safe" she approached him slowly "More that I am now?" "And do you think that you are safe enough?" she put her hand on his chest. "I have my father and you. I've never feel safer" _

_Bane leaned his forehead against hers. "I missed you. Where were you this two long days?" She closed her eyes. "Father and I went to the mountains. They are beautiful at night. I have to take you there" he smiled under the mask "It will be a pleasure, but will your father give us permission? You are, after all, not a child anymore" _

_Talia opened her eyes "Since when you begun to care what my father says?" "It is not that I care, but what if he have a plans for you?" "Plans?" "For example another mission or training" _

_She stepped back a little "You became almost cold towards me, when I hug you, you seem so... odd. Something bother you, my friend?" He looked into her icy-blue eyes "I'm afraid that I do not control my body anymore like I did in The Pit"_

_ Talia rolled her eyes. "And that's all? It's nothing bad. You are bigger now, you are in a new place, you have to adapt to this situation" _

_"It is not what I'm talking about. The thing I cannot adapt to is that you became beautiful woman and I'm afraid I can hurt you" Bane sit next to the wall and closed his eyes. He felt soft chill of the wall. Talia knelt next to him and placed her hand on his knee. Confusion appeared on her beautiful face_

_"I.. I don't know how to answer" He sighed. "You don't have to. You asked, you received the answer" she sat next to him. "I know you will never hurt me" she kissed the tubes of his mask "I should thank you for the compliment" she leaned her head against his big muscle. "You are welcome" Bane answered, embracing her. They stayed like that until the room wasn't filled with light of the moon._

Bane shook his head. He hated moments like that. They were very rare, but it still shows him how much he missed her. Even he was just a _tool_, just a _trophy,_ he will always remember. Always love? No. He lost his feelings to anyone long time ago. And now he have to focus. If he want get the guns and rest of weapons, he have to know everything. Then, he will get his revenge on Batman.

After a while he heard his men's yell, then gunshots. He stood. 'What in the living hell is happen down there?' he thought grabbing his own gun. When he stepped from the room, he saw that his men were surrounding three men, pointing their guns on them. Surrounded guys were wearing purple vests. The rest of purple-vest-wearing men were lying here and there on the ground.

"Barsad. May I have to know what's happen here?" Bane asked, his voice echoing through the basement. He saw his second-in-command turned to him. "Spartans." Bane nodded and started slowly walk down to where his men were standing. "So, dear Spartans, would you please look at me" three man looked up to big, muscled man "What is the reason of your visit? You" Bane pointed on the slim, tall, blonde-haired man standing between his two friends "Introduce yourself and present it to me" when boy didn't tell anything, He stood right in front of him "I do not have all day, blonde beauty" Bane's men started to laugh "I... My name is John" "That's a pleasure to meet you, dear John!" Bane said enthusiastically. "We... The reason we are here is... someone told us... we were informed that... you and your men want to rob us" Bane chuckled "Rob you? Oh, and who told you this?" John gulped "We.. I mean I... I can't tell you this. Orders." "Oh Yes! Orders! I bet your boss don't like the three of you if he send you to death" without waiting for an answer, Bane continued "Did you really think that you can just appear here and _Kill me?_" Seeing the fear in the John's eyes, he grabbed him by the throat. "Tell me who sold you this information, so your punishment will be less painful" When boy didn't answer, Bane lifted him form the ground and, using only one hand, he throw him at the stairs. Loud groan escaped form John's mouth. Then Bane turned to the two other Spartans. "Maybe you want to cooperate?" when Bane approached the boy on the left, he mumbled quietly "Malcolm" "Louder please" Bane's voice send a chill ran down boy's spine "Bill Malcolm" "Ah! This good man? Well-known lawyer in Gotham?" boy nodded "Thank you. You cooperated, so you will receive less painful punishment. Last wish?" Spartan looked up to Bane's eyes. "Quick death" "Your wish is my command" Bane answered raising his gun and shooting boy right between his eyes. "My loyal men! These two Spartans are your punching bags, have fun. Barsad, Chris and you two" Bane pointed at the twins, while his men were taking John and the second boy to the lower levels of their basement "Prepare yourself. We're leaving within an hour. We have to visit our friend Bill" Bane said calmly with cold anger in his eyes.

**...**

Ashley sighed "Oh my, why is there so many people. it's 4 pm! Tuesday!" Cassie send her a soft smile. Then girls heard yelling Kelly on the back "Ooooou, she got you, little lazy bitch" Ashley said, ginning. "Shutup, you want a war here? Kelly is pissed off enough for today." "Yeah yeah, sure." Suddenly Kristin appeared next to them "Heey, need some help?" she asked with smile, but her eyes still were filled with fear a little. "Yeah, since 10 am, maybe?" Ash mumbled. "Kristin" Cassie said, breaking awkward silence "Go, take this mugs to these dudes, over here" "Sure" then the teenager rushed over four guys with mugs filled with delicious beer. "Girls, come over here" they heard Kelly at the back. "What's up?" Cassandra asked, walking into the back ."I need one of you take the bags to my house" she sighed "Bill promised that he'll make the dinner, but he forgot to buy few things" Cassie's aunt said, rolling her eyes "And as you can see, I can't go and give it to him, just because all this shit it's a fuckin' mess and I have to stay here" girls chuckled "Okay" Cassie said, wearing her jacket "I can do this, Ash will help you here" "I love you, sweetheart" Kelly said, handing her the bags. "No problem, boss" Cass answered, smiling and quickly walking out of the building

While she was going past the street, she felt... good. And she didn't know why, all the things seemed so.. happy, so lovely. Even the memories of her past didn't change her mood.

When she approached Malcolms' house, she saw black f-150 standing at the street, before the house. 'Oh, maybe Bill have a guest, That's all right, I'm his family, after all.' Cass couldn't help but looked a few more minutes at the beautiful car. League have few cars, very similar to this one. She shook her head 'Don't think about it. You have a great day today!' As she reached the door, she placed her finger softly on the doorbell.

**Yo ****It's me, It's me, It's indestructible123 ! ^^**

**Chapter five! ;) DO you feel what's going neeext?!**

**I'm waiting for reviews, as always :)**

**Chapter Six will be there shortly**

**Have a nice day, Random FanFics reader ! ;]**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Bill was sitting in living room, studying some papers as he always did.

He got sms from Kelly, that Cass will appear soon in their house.

He wasn't feel good today. Yesterday's meeting with Spartans was bothering him. What if they will fail? What if Bane will find out about him and his betrayal?

He traveled in his mind to the moment he first met Bane

_Office was empty, his secretary left few minutes ago. He was still busy. One of the businessmen employed him to get his son out of the jail, but boy's fault was __irrefutable. He stole, he have to got the punishment. Bill has always been a right man, but now, he have to defend the thief. He told Adams that he didn't promise anything, because this is big deal. "Prove how big you are, then" it was the only answer he received. _

_Bill looked up at the clock. 6 pm . He went to the bathroom to wash his face and refresh himself. When he came back, he saw big, muscled figure sitting in front of his desk, back to the office's door. "May I help you, gentleman?" he asked, but his voice gone when he saw face of the mysterious man. _

_He had a big mask on his face, with tubes connected to it, which looked like a spider legs. Metal was covering almost all of his face, leaving only his deep, blue-green eyes under dark brows. Even his frame wasn't as frightening as this mask. _

"_Good evening Mr. Malcolm, actually, you can really help me" Bill felt his hands shaking "S-so, Mr. ..." "You may call me Bane" "Mr. Bane, how can I help you?" he sat at the desk and felt a little more comfortable, knowing that something was separating him from this big dude. _

_Big man sighed "Bill, my friend, I need some information" Malcolm smirked "First: I'm not your friend, And second: Do I look like an inquiry office?" but smirk was gone within a second when he saw hard glare of a masked man _

"_I do not have such sense of humor." "Okay, okay. But I'm Afraid I can't help you..." "Spartans, Bill." Bane interrupted him. In Malcolm's eyes appeared fear. _

"_Spartans? Is it basketball team or something?" big man chuckled "I know that you are one of their most trusted men, Malcolm. Do not try to make a fool of me" His self-confidence was radiating from him. _"_Will you cooperate or I have to find another one on your place, of course at the same time I will take care of Kelly" Bill's eyes flashed with anger "Okay, but don't you dare to touch my wife" Bane's eyes crinkled 'He is smiling, jackass' Malcolm thought to himself. Then masked man said simply "Let's get back to business"_

After that, Bane told him what he expect. Bill was terrified at first, but then he found an opportunity to make himself a loyal man to Spartans, giving them information about Bane. But now he was worried about Kelly. He saw Bane anger few times and right now he realized what can happen to Kelly if Spartans will failed.

He always wanted to be a fighter, but was always too weak to compete, and also he got weak-will. But yet Kelly stayed with him, love him. He wasn't even able to have kids. Bill has always been ashamed of it, but this woman stays with him all the time.

Then Cassandra, young teenager appeared in their house, like Kelly said her sister's daughter. They spend together nine long, happy years. She didn't want to go to college, she didn't need it. She was smarter than rest of people in her age. "Her father was very strict not only in trainings as we can see" Kelly said once, smiling softly. They have small family and it was how it always should be. But then this... _monster_ appeared in his life, making Bill's last months terrifying and unpredictable.

He heard the doorbell, then moved himself to open the door. When he opened them, he felt strong hand on his neck.

" 'Hello Bill" he heard Bane's voice. After big man came few other men. When they approached living room, Bane dropped chubby man on the sofa. 'he know' Bill thought with fear.

"Do you have something to say to us?" masked man's voice was calm, but his body was shaking with anger.

"I..." "_Shut up_"

Bane's eyes weren't blue-green as always. They were almost black back then. "Boys, relax some, it's going to take a while" He said to his men. They simply sat on sofa or armchairs.

Bane grabbed a chair and sat next to Malcolm. "_You_... did you really thought that this pathetic, weak men can stop me? Or maybe _kill me?_" his voice was still calm.

"It wasn't smart move. Did you thought about Kelly? How she will feel when she will see her husband dead at the middle of the living room?"

It wasn't blood anymore, what was going through Bill's veins. It was pure _fear_ and _weakness_. Bane grabbed his throat "I am really disappointed that you chose Spartans over m..." they heard doorbell.

Bane took his hand from chubby man. "Check who is this and get rid of him" Malcolm nodded and quickly went to open the door.

"Hey Billy" Cassie said hugging him "H-hey, oh here they are, thanks" "Ey wait! You are just gonna leave me like that without any tea or something?" Malcolm furrowed his brows "I... I have a guest" Cassandra smiled "I know, lemme just take the bags to the kitchen" she said, pushed Bill softy to be able to walk into the house.

When Bane heard her cheerful voice, he felt numb. 'She is here, right few meters away from me' " I will be right back. do not let Fatman leave the house" he said quietly to his men. When he walked to the small hall, he saw her in the kitchen. She was wearing simply black jacket, blue jeans and blue converse. Her dark hair fell on her shoulders. He moved noiseless and careful.

"Cass, you should leave" she frowned "I'm not representative enough?" "It's not like that... I.. My guest is very... characteristic person" Cassie nodded "Okay, so it will be a pleasure for me to meet him" "You can't meet him Cass, don't act like a child!" Bill said angrily

"Curiosity is not childish. Malcolm, go to the living room, _now_" Bill stared at Bane, who was standing behind Cassie, then nodded silently and walked out of the kitchen.

His deep voice was the last thing she expected. She didn't turn to face him. "This is not happening, no..." she was whispering with closed eyes. "It is, Little One" she felt his strong arms were turning her to face him. She kept her eyes shut.

"Look at me Cassie." His voice calm. When she opened her eyes and saw his masked face, she felt tears ran down her cheeks. "_Bane_" Then was his strong arms around her. She was stunned.

"I...I don't know what to say" he lifted her from the ground, so she was on the same level with him "You do not have to say anything" she smiled. ' His eyes are so beautiful ' she thought, "I missed you" Cassie said, kissing his eyebrow. "I missed you too my dear" She stared at him for a minute, then nestled her face in his neck

Subtle scent of apples hit his nostrils. He closed his eyes. Last time he held her that close was their's last night together.

_He woke up, feeling warm hand on his shoulder. "Bane" he heard a soft whisper. When he opened his eyes, he saw that her small frame was sitting at the edge of the bed._

"_What's happened little one?" "I... I can't sleep. I know it's childish but... I want to sleep with you tonight" Bane left deep sigh _

"_You know that's against the rules your father has established" Even he didn't see her face clearly, he felt her rolling her eyes _

"_I know Bane, but I really feel deep down in my soul that I have to be here tonight. Please" Bane made her a little space. Cassandra quickly jump under the blanket, feeling the warmth, which was radiating from him. _

_She curled up to his chest, feeling his warm hand on her back. "Cassie" "Yes?" "What is telling you that you have to stay here tonight?" _

"_Intuition, Bane. Woman's intuition" he smiled under the mask, but ten felt_ _cold__embrace of__the heart. More than 25 hours and he will leave the League, leave her. He was glad that she didn't ask yet when he will be leaving this place. He looked at her body on his muscled chest. "I will be miss you, my dear Cassie" she didn't answer him. She sank in her dreams already._

**Yo ****It's me, It's me, It's indestructible123 ! ^^**

**Chapter six appeared ! :D**

**Something more can explode between these two (Idk how I want to do this ;o) ;)**

**When I'm reading rest of the Bane-centric stories I'm like: God, why my stories sucks so much? **

**But seeing the stats of this story, I think that's not so bad at all ;]**

**Anyway, Chapter 7 coming soon :D**

**Enjoyed this story? Leave me a review! It means a lot ;)**

**Have a nice day, Random FanFics reader ! ;]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooo this chapter contains intimate scene between Bane and Cass. My First FanFic, first such scene. Sorry for the long time. Hope you will enjoy ;)**

**6**

"What are you doing here?" she asked, staring into his eyes.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing"

"I just visited my uncle" Bane raised a brow "Uncle? Malcolm is your uncle?"

"Yup. His wife, Kelly is my mother's sister" Big man's eyes widened a little "Lauren had a sister?"

Cassie stroked back of his neck "Yes, but nobody except me knew about her. Even dad. But what are YOU doing here?"

Bane frowned and put her gently on the ground "I am afraid that is a long story to tell"

she grabbed his hand "I have some time, I missed you. You have to tell me everything"

masked man glanced at the hall "Cassie... I am not alone here, my men are waiting in the living room" "Oh..." Seeing her unhappy face, he went to the living room. She followed him by her gaze.

He knew he can't loose her again. She want to be with him now. _And you want to be with her_ he heard the voice in his head

When his big frame walk into the room, his men stood up suddenly. "Take your things and come back to the basement. I will be back later. I am sure Mr. Malcolm will not escape, Am I right?" Bill nodded quickly seeing Bane's hard glare, he still was confused by Big man's actions.

Masked man came back to the kitchen and approached Cassandra, smiling under the mask

"We will not talk here, right?" she nodded "So, love, I hope your home is not far away. Malcolm" He yelled and his voice echoed all over the house. when chubby man appeared in kitchen's door, Bane mumbled "nothing happened here, understood?"

"Y-yes, but... where are you taking her? She did nothing, I did"

Bane chuckled "It depends where _she_ wants to take me"

**...**

As they walked into her flat, Warrior appeared next to them. Bane grabbed him and sat him on this shoulder "And this is who?" "This is Warrior, my cat" she said smiling and hanging her jacket. "I did not know that you like cats"

"Trust me, I didn't know too. I found him on the street, he was after brutal dog's attack. I took him to the vet and you know, he just stayed with me" she said, heading to the kitchen. "Want to drink something?" she grabbed a bottle of water "No, thank you." Bane answered, sitting on sofa in the living room. Warrior jumped off of his shoulder and curled next to his leg. This sight for Cassandra was little funny. Live mountain made of muscles and next to him small kitty curled up in a ball.

"So" Cassie sat next to masked man "Now we are alone, we have lot of time. Tell me what are you doing here, in Gotham" Bane moved restlessly, taking off his vest.

"First... I should tell you that I became a terrorist."

"This was actually what men form League were, right?" big man chuckled

"Yes. So after excommunication I found few people and decided to make some sort of League, but this time I was the boss. After I enlisted thirty people, we moved to Brazil, there we found job as mercenaries" he paused and looked at Cassie. When he saw that she was still interested, he continued "It was very, very profitable. There was more and more men, who wanted to join me. I was, and still am untouchable. I heard about mafia named Spartans, they smuggle weapons in North America, but also Europe. From Brazil was closer to America than to Europe, so I found out about few destinations In States and finally I picked Gotham, because I knew that I will settle two matters at one go."

Cassie furrowed her brows "Two matters?"

Bane looked straight in her eyes "Darling, do you remember Talia's murderer's name?" she sighed. 'why now about her' she thought " Of course I do. Bruce"

he nodded "Good. And do you recognize someone with this name?"

"Um.. Yes. Bruce Wayne for example, but what's your point?"

"My point is... In Gotham I can intercept Spartans weapons and... kill Bruce Wayne, known for us as Talia's murderer"

Her jaw dropped "My god... it's him?"

"Yes" she couldn't believed. This amazing, lovely man was League's member? Unbelievable. Why? Because as years passed by, she realized that every single man in League was serial killer and definitely bad person. Maybe except Bane. He loved Talia after all.

"Now I understand" she said nodding slowly.

"Your Turn" Bane said, smiling under the mask

"I don't know where to start" "Maybe what had happened since I left the League"

Cassandra sighed "After you left, I was pissed off. Because you left me, left mom, left it just like that without any visible emotion , just because of _her_"

"Cassie..."

"You wanted to know, so listen and don't interrupt me" Bane frowned, but remained silent

"My anger was overwhelming. I asked dad for extra trainings, he agreed and I trained more and more and more. It helped me stay relaxed but also very tired. Months passed by, I felt better and I slowly began forgiving you. Forgiving you that you killed Marco, knowing that you will be excommunicated. I even have fallen in love. It was just a crush, but it was very nice. Boy died after few months at League, he was weak after all. I felt that something bad happens to every people around me.

I didn't have friends. There was two or three older girls than me, but they didn't like me. They thought that I will use the fact I'm Ra's Daughter, so back then the only one person I could be honest with was mom." she looked at Bane 'he didn't fall asleep yet. Incredible.' the thought came to her mind

She didn't like to talk about her past, but his eyes demand that knowledge. "Why did you stop?" he asked with furrowed brows. "I.. I just think what else I want to say to you"

"So, tell me about this day, when League was destroyed" her eyes widened "You know?" "Of course I do. I found out about it some about week after that happened. I was looking for you, but I thought that you are dead. I have never found a body, but it was one week, few wolves were in and around the building... Okay, enough of my point of view. I want to hear yours"

She rubbed her forehead. Bringing memories was something she really and truly hated.

"It... It was ordinary day, trainings, meals, free time, nothing special. Until afternoon. I was sitting at the stairs, relaxing after training. Then I saw dark-green truck and some about ten armed men jumped from the car. They shot few League's members. I felt their gaze on me. I went quickly to mom's cabinet and I told her about everything. Then everything happened so quick..." tears formed in Cassandra's eyes "I don't know when I was running down the mountain... I-I should stay in the basement... I should stay with _them_"

Bane hugged her gently "You did the right thing"

She looked up to him, trembling "I didn't. If I would stay there, I could have a chance to save _her_"

"And do you think that Lauren would agree with it?"

Cassie sighed and placed her head on his muscled chest "No"

"And after you escaped, where were you?"

"I found myself in Lhasa, and Dad's friend helped me. After long flight I was in Gotham. First thing I did was to visit Kelly. That's all"

Then silent embraced the room. Only sound in the room was hissing of Bane's mask. She felt burning pain in her chest. Whatever Bane said, she knew that she should stay.

They stayed like that few minutes. During this time Bane was stroking Cassie's hair, his arms as always were the safest place, where she could relax, where she could feel peace. She realized how close they were and how muscled Bane was. She was sitting on his lap, curling to his chest. His vest was lying next to them and he was sitting only in tight black t-shirt. She could feel every single muscle on his stomach. His big, muscled arms embraced her completely. Suddenly air in the room became thick. Both of them felt a little uncomfortable, but both of them didn't move. Her mind was racing.

"I've never seen you without the mask" she said breaking the silence and looking up to him. He glanced at her

"And I am afraid you will never see"

Cassie frowned "Why?"

"Because it is not a sight for beautiful eyes such as yours"

She rolled her eyes "Bane, you promised me" he raised his brow "Oh really? When?"

"When I was nine or ten I asked you when you will show me your face and you said, and I quote: When you will be full-grown woman."

Masked man sighed "Trust me, love, you do not want to see this"

"Okay. Will you take it off by yourself, or I will do that for you" when Bane remained still, she gritted her teeth and tried to reach behind his head. suddenly she felt his hard grip on her wrist. Not painful, just very strong. His eyes met hers. Then his second hand went where she wanted to reach and unbuckled metal clasp. He took last breath and then took his mask off. Her eyes widened a little, seeing perfectly all parts of his face.

He had straight nose, long scar crossed his cheekbone, full lips and right side of his chin in one, curved line. His jaw line gave his face perfect shape. With his deep blue-green eyes, his face was beautiful for her. She expected something more... terrifying.

"Frightening enough?" his deep voice was something foreign for her.

"I.. I'm sorry for staring, but..." she raised her right hand and caressed his cheek "But I've never seen you without this metal crap all over your face"

He smiled. His smile was so odd for her. Suddenly, Cassie felt strong urge to kiss him. At first she was worried what he will say, what he will think about her, but this feeling became stronger. She placed soft kiss right upon his upper lip. She felt his muscled body shivered under her, his eyes closed. She felt something drop in the pit of her stomach. She missed him so much, and suddenly unnecessary the memory came to her mind. For her, painful memory.

_Cassie was sitting at the stairs, waiting for Bane. His training will end in a few minutes. Suddenly Talia appeared from the corner of the hall, smirking. _

'_Something changed, she act like a bitch now' Cassandra thought._

"_Waiting for Bane, huh?" Talia said, leaning on the wall_

"_Um.. yes, he promised me that we will take me to the place where he saw few wolves"_

_Older girl laughed "Do you really think he care about you?"_

_Cass frowned "Why not? He actually love me like his younger sister"_

"_Cassie, my dear I know how you look at him" Talia sat next to her_

"_Um.. no I'm not"_

"_Oh come on, I see it in your eyes. And this is pathetic, you know"_

_Cassandra felt anger burning inside her, but spoke calmly "Why?"_

_Talia laughed again "Love, there is only one woman he care about. It's me, because he belongs to me"_

"_He is a person, people doesn't belong to anyone, people are a free souls"_

_Cassie's sister stood up slowly "You think that, because you have never tried to seduce man. This is a very, very difficult skill, but you will learn it sooner or later."_

_When Cassandra remained silent, Talia spoke using her lovely voice "And there is one thing: Don't you ever try to seduce Bane. He IS MINE and he ALWAYS will be, my dear" Then she walked away laughing._

She shook her head. "Something happen?" His manly, deep voice woke her up from her thoughts

"Naah."

They stared at each other.

"I missed you" she said kissing him. Their lips fit perfectly together. Kissing each other, they leaned on the sofa. Suddenly Cassandra broke the kiss "Bane" seeing him on top of her was something... unexpected "I... I want you. I wanted you all the time"

He smiled once again "Here?"

"No. I think my bed is comfortable and big enough" she said, "but, all I'm asking for is... be gentle, please" she said smiling and connecting her lips with his again. She felt his strong hands lifting her from the sofa. Still kissing, they headed to her bedroom.

Of course her bed was a single bed, but it didn't bother Bane, nor Cassie. He placed her body on the bed. When he took off his t-shirt and cargo pants and also stripped her completely, he began kiss her lips softly, then he nuzzled his face in her neck. She placed her hands on his muscled back. Everything was so... different. She wasn't a virgin, but she never felt such excitement. After a while devoted on kisses and caresses, she felt his big manhood inside her. She moaned loudly. First few thrust were painful, but then pleasure filled her body. They have never been so close. For this day. "What is my name, love?" she heard his hoarse voice "Bane" she moaned. "Say it once again" "Bane" she gasped, felling him deeper with every thrust. When she came, she felt suddenly so weak and so fragile. He came few moments after her. She curled herself to him, his arms embraced her. They were lying like that few minutes, enjoying each other's warmth.

Bane sit carefully on the bed, then stood up and went to the living room. She was lying on her bed naked and filled with pleasure. When he came back, she heard soft hissing of his mask. Then Bane lied next to her and placed his arm on her wrist. She grabbed his hand.

"Everything is okay?" he whispered, using mechanic voice.

"Yes, Everything is okay. I thought you left me once again" she said, weak smile appeared on her face

"I just forgot this... metal crap as you described my mask" Bane said, pulling blanket on both of them.

"I love you" she whispered, afraid of his answer. He squeezed her small hand

"I love you to, little one"

**It's me, indestructible123! ;)**

**Yaay finally. My god. Once again sorry of long update, hope this was worth it. **

**This is really my first such intimate scene , so probably it's not purrrfect ;o**

**I was just thinking, that this story almost doesn't make sense. I mean, I promised myself that I will not give up, but... It's not what I expected from myself :) As always, hope you enjoyed, If so, leave a review, follow or something :)**

**Have a nice day, random FanFic reader ! ;]**


End file.
